


The Empire

by DeanRykerStrom



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blangst, Drama, M/M, Sebastiangst, Seblangst, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRykerStrom/pseuds/DeanRykerStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind every powerful empire is a story of power struggle, betrayal, love, and loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been working on this for quite some time now and I was going to abandon it. However, I figure I should post this for SeBlaine Sunday and see if there's any interest in wanting to continue this. This is a fic that will be told from multiple pov but the main pov will be that of Blaine's. This is probably the toughest fic to write because it's complex. If you like this, please review and rec it. Thanks.

THE EMPIRE

 

Dynasties rose and fell, their times of glory were often brief, like a grain of sand in the hourglass of time.  Even for the strongest empire, there would always come a day when it would lay in ruins.  It was the way things had always been, and it was the way things would always remain.

As Blaine looked at the broken man before him, battered and injured but refusing to concede his defeat, Blaine knew what he had to do.  He turned his head away and ran his fingers through his hair and brushed away a phantom curl that had gotten loose.  Blaine couldn’t let those around him to see his tears.  There was no place for tears right now, not in front of these people.  The tears were always only reserved for his family and loved ones.

The tears were only for Sebastian and Sebastian alone.

“Lord Hummel, if I may.”  Blaine made sure that he addressed Kurt by his title rather than his first name, but he did not address Kurt as a king either.  Blaine had to make it clear to Kurt that this was impersonal, and that in his mind, his only true king would always be Sebastian.  “May I have your dagger please?”

“My dagger?”  Kurt’s expression was a look of alarm and confusion.

“Yes, my lord.”  Blaine extended his hand.  “Sebastian will not be able to rest in peace if he’s killed by anyone else.  It has to be by my own hands.”

Kurt was hesitant for a moment, and then he removed the dagger from its sheath and handed it to Blaine.  “I am sorry it has to end this way.”

“So am I, my lord.” Blaine closed his trembling fingers around the hilt.  “So am I.”

Blaine took a deep breath and willed himself to move forward through the snow and toward the love of his life.   Sebastian was still kneeling in the snow, his eyes downcast as he seemed mesmerized by the red that surrounded him, the blood of his men who had been alongside him through the battles, who had all perished.

Blaine tightened his grip on the dagger as he stood before Sebastian.  He would do anything in his power to save Sebastian, even if it was at the cost of his own life.

******

Life hadn’t been easy for everyone since the war ended.  There were always the aftermaths, where people came to realize the damage and consequences that followed.  Most of the times, it was the innocent bystanders that suffered as a result.  The Blood Century, as this war had come to be known, had destroyed too many kingdoms to count; amongst them, the once powerful Lima and the once glamorous and proud kingdom of Westerville.

Political dissent was quickly silenced; but even then, undercurrents of uprisings persevered in different forms, waiting for a chance to form alliance with other dissenters, waiting for a chance to conquer once more.

Blaine Anderson lost his entire family to the war.  He didn’t think about it much anymore.  The feeling of hatred and sorrow had long been buried and shut away.  What he would always remember, was that no matter what happened, he was always one of citizen of Westerville and never that of Carmel.  The war could take away his family, but they would never take away his loyalty and beliefs.

It had been a difficult life since the war ended, but Blaine got by.  Being part of the Warblers had been a blessing.  There they were, a small rag tag group of performers who made a living singing and playing instruments in small restaurants and social gatherings.  The pay wasn’t great, but it made sure none of them would ever starve.  He wasn’t particularly close to any of the Warblers, but he enjoyed their company and liked them well enough.  After all, they all came from a similar background, with the same story, and the same tragic history.

“Hey, Blaine!”  Jeff called him from a distance.  “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

Finding the man still staring at him in silence, Blaine turned away and followed Jeff.  It was strange and unnerving at the same time, to have someone look at him that way.

“Excuse me!”  A voice rang out behind him.  “Sir, excuse me!”

It was the man who bumped into him earlier, he was holding up a pocket square.  Blaine’s pocket square.

“Sorry I walked into you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”  Blaine tugged the piece of cloth away and gave the man a small smile.  “Thank you.”

With those words, Blaine hurried after the Warblers, not knowing that their paths would cross again.

******

Blaine flinched as the table was overturned, breaking bowls and plates as they fell onto the floor.  The group of soldiers before them was not pleased.  They were absolutely furious.

“What the fuck is this?”  The bigger man, whom Blaine recalled was the leader named Dave, had his hand on the hilt of his sword.  “How dare you sing the songs from a dead kingdom!  Are you mocking us?”

“Dear sir, I assure you that this is not our intention.”  Wes tried to placate the man, but it only infuriated him even more.

“Do you think we’re idiots?  We know these are songs from Westerville.  You traitors!”

“I’m sorry, but I think we have a misunderstanding,” Blaine stepped forward.  It wasn’t that Blaine was confrontational, but the soldiers were being unreasonable.  “Is it not true that Carmel has taken over Westerville?”

“Yes, and your point?”  Dave scowled at Blaine.  Behind him, the other soldiers were getting impatient while the restaurant owner looked on fearfully.

“We’re all citizens of Carmel now, it doesn’t matter whether we originally came from Westerville or Lima.  That means all songs from Westerville are now also Carmel songs.”

There was murmuring and gasps in the audience.  It was a bold statement, but it made sense.  The slap, when it came, was so unexpectedly strong that it sent Blaine crashing into the column behind him.

“Blaine, you okay?”  He could hear Nick’s worried voice above the haze that he was feeling.  He must have hit his head when he fell, the left side of his face was throbbing.

“You say you’re a Carmelan?”  Dave now had his sword out.  “Why don’t we see if you bleed Carmelan blood then?  That means all of you!”

Blaine’s eyes widened at the realization, he got up quickly and placed himself between the soldiers and the Warblers.  He couldn’t let his friend got hurt for his own transgression.

“How cute, the little boy thinks he can defend his friend against us.”  The rest of the soldiers laughed.

Blaine didn’t hear it at first, but there it was, above the riotous laughter, a familiar tune being whistled.  It was the same song that the Warbler had been performing earlier, the very same song that had gotten them into hot water.  The soldiers must have heard it as well, because the next moment the Dave’s face was twisted in fury again.

“Who’s that?  Come on out!” 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit unfair?”  A man stood atop the steps with his hands in the pockets of his coat.  He started to descend the steps as he continued.  “Grown men with weapons against defenseless citizens?”

The man stopped when he reached Blaine and their eyes met.  They were the most piercing pair of sea-green eyes Blaine had ever seen.  Blaine tore his eyes away quickly, knowing that he would most likely put this stranger in danger if the soldiers thought they knew each other.

Apparently, it was too late.

“Are you also one of those dregs from Westerville?”  The soldier demanded.  “My men heard you humming that same goddamn song.”

“I was whistling, not humming.” The man with green eyes smirked.  “There’s a difference.”

“You two are in this together!”  The soldier looked back and forth between them.  Blaine knew what was coming.  He would now bring death amongst all of them, all because he wouldn’t keep his mouth shut.  “Blaine, that’s your name isn’t it, traitor?”

Blaine didn’t answer.  Just because he hated the tyranny of the Carmelan king didn’t make him a traitor.  He would want nothing more than living out his life in peace.

“I’ll kill him right now if you don’t do what I say.”  Blaine’s eyes widened in panic when the soldier had his sword against the stranger’s throat.  “I ask you again, are you two in this together?”

“N—no!” Blaine wanted to take a step forward, but he knew doing so would only make things worse.  “I swear, he doesn’t know me.  We’re not traitors.  I’m sorry!  We’re just—I didn’t know any better!  I’m sorry!”

Dave seemed somewhat satisfied with the response, but then Blaine felt his heart sank when he saw the malicious grin that contorted Dave’s face.

“You claim to be one of us, don’t you?  Let’s see if underneath all those layers, you’re really a Carmelan.”  There were hoots and catcalls coming from the soldier’s table.  Blaine felt fear setting in the pit of his stomach as he heard those words.  “Take off your clothes, traitor!”

Blaine stood there, motionless and frozen.  This couldn’t be happening.

“Take of your clothes this instant or I will kill him!” The soldier pressed his sword a little harder against the man’s throat.  Blaine winced inwardly when he saw a thin line of red appearing.  He couldn’t let anyone die because of his own transgression. 

No, this would be a small sacrifice in exchange for all the innocent lives.  What was a bit of public humiliation?  Except Blaine knew this wouldn’t just be public humiliation.  He had heard horror stories before, of how the palace soldiers would abuse their power and take unwilling victims.  The entire restaurant was quiet saved for the shuffling of feet from a few nervous patrons who were too afraid to leave.

With trembling fingers, Blaine pulled his sweater vest over his head and dropped it onto the floor. 

“Faster!  We ain’t got all day!” The soldier prodded Blaine with his foot.  “Keep going.”

Ignoring the heat that was on his face, Blaine slipped off his shirt.  Goosebumps raised on his skin as it made contact with the cold air.  Blaine ran his hands up and down the side of his arms, he couldn’t help but shiver a bit.

“All your clothes!”  Dave demanded.  Blaine bit his lip, he wasn’t sure if he could go through with this after all.  His hands were shaking so badly by this point that he couldn’t even get a grip on his belt.  His vision was turning blurry around the edges and he blinked his tears away.  He would not cry in front of these people, he would not give them the satisfaction.

“Blaine.”  The voice made him look up.  It was the first time the tall stranger had addressed him directly.  “Why are you doing this?”

Wasn’t it obvious why Blaine was doing this?   He had to or else everyone would be killed.  He didn’t want to drag anyone into this.

“I don’t want anyone else to die.”    Blaine’s voice was soft, but it was clear enough for everyone to hear it.

The look in the stranger’s face was unreadable, but it seemed odd to Blaine that the man would be so calm considering he was bleeding from a nick to the neck brought on by the very same sword that was still being held against his throat.

“So you’re doing this, humiliating yourself and most likely bringing on your own death, to save other people’s lives?”

“Yes.”

“Hey, get moving!  Do you really want me to kill him?”  The soldier barked.  Blaine fumbled at his belt and managed to pull it off.

“Would you follow me?”  The man asked.  “If I can change all this?”

Dave seemed to have enough as he raised his free hand and attempted to punch the stranger.  To Blaine’s surprise, the green-eyed man deflected the blow and gripped onto Dave’s wrist.

“Hey!  Fucking let go!” Dave raised his sword and brought it down, only to find the sword being knocked out of his hand.  “What the fuck?”

“Would you, Blaine?”  He asked again.  It was the first time Blaine heard his name being spoken.  He could see the rest of the soldiers gathering their weapons upon seeing their leader’s plight.  Dave was struggling, but the stranger didn’t seem affected by it at all

Blaine knew that he would give anything to change the state of things now, to end the suffering and the tyranny brought on by the new dynasty.  And if this man could really change everything, as much of a stretch as it seemed at the moment, Blaine would follow him.  After all, this man did stand up to the soldiers and even in the face of death, he still showed no fear.  Blaine ceased what he was doing and looked up, his amber eyes meeting radiant green.

“Yes, yes I would.”

That seemed to be all the answers the man needed, as the next thing Blaine saw, Dave was sprawling on the floor.  The man draped his coat over Blaine’s shoulders.  “The name is Sebastian Smythe.  Stay in the corner with Kurt while I take care of these bastards.”

Blaine felt a pair of hands guiding him to the corner.  He turned around and was met with the familiar pair of stormy blue eyes.

“Hummel!  Take good care of my future mate while I deal with these guys.”  Sebastian called out again.  Blaine glanced in Sebastian’s direction to see the man disarming one of the soldiers in a fluid motion before sending the same soldier crashing into the chairs with a kick.

“I heard you.”  Kurt sounded a little irritated.  “Don’t get yourself killed out there.”

“You wish, Hummel.  You wish.”

_Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel._

Blaine Anderson was seventeen when he met these two men.  He met them both on the same day but under very different circumstances. 

It was the day that changed his life forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Addendum: I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you do, please review and rec it. Also, please let me know whether you want this to be continued. Thanks. There'll probably be maybe 4 parts to this so it's not very long.


End file.
